When ones gone
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Tris is asked to sacrifice her life to save others. She declines. Tris and Tobias go into hiding. when there 5 year old daughter Emily goes missing, will Tris give in to save her daughter? or will Tris and Tobias fight tooth and nail to get Emily back and keep Tris form dying?
1. Rewrite: chapter 1

**I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I'm sorry the first chapter went too fast, I'll rewrite it for this chapter with more detail. But science I'm adding more detail, it will have to stretch to two chapters. hope this one sounds better. :)**

 **Tris pov**

 _Flash Back:_

 _Me and Tobias were sitting at a conference table with David and his members. "Tris, We have a proposal for you." He said. then there was a pause. "Yes." I said waiting for them to tell me what was on their minds. "We would like you to sacrifice yourself so we could help people have healed jeans." Said David. "what do you mean sacrifice myself." I asked in uncertainty. "In other words, we need to cut out your brain to study it." I just sat there in shock. "Excuse me?" I asked squeezing Tobias's hand harder._

 _"I mean I would do anything to help others, but this is asking way too much." And with that said, I ran out of the room and started packing all my belongings. "Where are you going?" Asked Tobias as he jogged into the room. "I cant stay here. their going to force me to do it anyways if I don't leave now." "Right." said Tobias as he started packing his stuff too. At exactly midnight we escaped._

 _End of Flash Back_

"Tris, Tris, wake up." Said Tobias. My eyes immediately flew open. "Bad dream?" he asked. "Yeah." "Well I'm going to make breakfast." "ok." I said sitting up in our bed. After taking a shower, I went downstairs to find two plates of eggs and bacon, and some coffee to drink. "Morning." he said with a smile. "Morning." I said. After breakfast we went for a walk along the lake. " Tobias, I don't know what I would do without you." I said as we walked back to the house on the lake. "Me either." He said. Planting a kiss on my head. After our walk I took a nap. Only to wake up to The smell of lasagna. when I walked down stairs, I found the kitchen lit up by candle light. "Happy anniversary." said Tobias as he gave me a rose. "Thank you." I said. After dinner, We both went to take a shower after we were done. I told him about my dream.

"Hey, its ok." He said. "That was in the past. lets leave it there." He said, as he pushed a lock of my dirty blonde hair away from my green eyes. Then he put his lips to mine. At first it was slow and sweet. then It started to get more intense until we found our selves free from any clothes.

A few weeks later, I started to get sick. I would through up every morning. I called Christina. She came over one night and made me some tea. Then she handed me a pregnancy test. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked. Just to make sure she said putting it in my hand.

I sighed and headed to the bathroom. When I was done, it came out as a positive. I stared at that thing til Christina knocked on my door. "Hey, is everything ok?" she asked. 'Yeah." I said opening the door. Well? she asked. "Are you pregnant?!" I just nodded with big eyes. She squealed. "YOU HAVE TO TELL TOBIAS!'' she hollered out. "Tell me what?'' he asked walking down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "That-that-," I sucked in a big breath. ThatI'mpregnant. I blurred out all at once. "WHAT?" He said. His eyes getting bigger. "Did I hear you right. Your PREGNANT?!" He nearly shouted. I gulped. "Yes." But his face turned from shock into pure joy. "We're going to have a child!" he said giving me a hug. "Yes. we are."

 **Like I said. It's going to have to be divided into two chapters. to leave it open.**

 **let me know what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 3: why is pregnancy such a bitch

**Hey. sorry I haven't updated in a while. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I could use the extra thoughts:)**

 **Tris pov**

The being months of becoming pregnant are hard. Its painful, full of throw up, and exhausting. "Tobias, carrying your child is a lot of hard work. We are never doing this again." I said while laying in bed. "At least I'm not the one who's pregnant." he said in a teasing voice. All I did was glare at him. he just smiled and gave me breakfast in bed.

After breakfast we went for a walk. Christina joined us after our walk. While Four was making lunch, Christina and I were looking for as much pain free birth ways for me. Her and Will want a child too but, Christian is not ready for the process to get there. But she's thinking about it. After going through some websites and seeing what they have to offer, we decided to give birth here at the lake house. Christina said she was going to help me. Tobias said he was going to get some more food. When He returned I yelled out his name. "Tobias! I think My water broke!"

 **ooooh! what going to happen next? let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 4: giving birth

**Hello all you wonderful readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **disfruta de la historia!**

 **Tris pov**

Tobias came running down the hall. "RELAY?!" He asked in a panicked tone. "YES!Now tell Christina to come over, NOW!" I hollered as a contraction came.

As soon as Christina got here she helped me onto my bed. "Breath Tris. Breath.'' She said as I took in a deep breath. Then I pushed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I pushed. It hurt like hell. After about 10 minutes of cramps, contractions, and pain, I heard the cries of a new born baby. "It's a girl." Said Christina as she wrapped a blanket around the baby. "Relay?" I asked as a smile spread across my face. "Yes." She handed the child to me as she went to get Tobias. "Tobias, It's a girl!" I said as I handed the baby to him. He smiled. "What should be her name?" I asked. "What do you think about Lilly?" He asked. "No. more like... EMILY!" I said as the name popped up in my head. "Emily sounds perfect!" Said Tobias as he pecked me on the lips.

Christina taught me everything I need to know about raising a child. It's like she knows more about kids then I do. Witch is true. I think she would be a great mother. "So, What would it be like for you if you had a child?" I asked readjusting Emily. I am breast feeding her at the moment. "Oh, I almost forgot, I was so involved in helping you and Tobias raising Emily that I forgot to tell you that me and Will agreed to do it next week!" She squealed. "So hopefully I'll be a mother some time myself!" She said. "Well, I'm happy for you'll! Sounds like there's going to to be two mothers in the house" I joked.

 **Third person point of view**

As Emily grew up. She was Just like her mother. She would go out on crazy adventures, Climb up on the roof of the house(Then yell for her dad to catch as she came down) and run with her mom and dad in the mornings.

 **Tris pov**

"Mom, I'm getting sleepy" Said Emily as she came down the stairs rubbing her head. "Well then why don't you go to bed?" I asked picking her up. For 5 years old, she was pretty tall. ''Ok. I'm going to say goodnight to daddy." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and ran out of my arms, up the stairs, and into Tobias and I's bed room.

I heard a loud crash and shot out of bed. I ran down the stairs only to find Emily thrashing and screaming as some man carried her out of the house. "MOMMY! PLEASE HELP ME!" She screamed in her helpless voice. I ran after her. But I was too late. The man Had already put her in the back of his car and drove off. I fell to the ground crying. My only child was kidnapped.

 **So who do you think kidnapped Emily? Let me know what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 5: she's gone

**Hello all you wonderful souls! Sorry I haven't updated. But now I have!**

 **Surprise!**

 **Emily pov**

"Mom, I'm getting sleepy" I said as I came down the stairs rubbing my head. "Well then why don't you go to bed?"Said my mommy. ''Ok. I'm going to say goodnight to daddy." I said running from her arms up the step and into her bedroom. I jumped up on my parents bed and jumped on daddy. "Goodnight!" I said giving him a hug. "Goodnight Emily." He said returning the hug. After climbing into my covers, I heard my mommy walk to her room. I was woken by the covers being ripped off me. "Daddy? Is that you? I asked squinting. There was a bright light shining in my face. But when I saw the mans face, it wasn't my daddy. I tried to scream but he put a hand over my mouth. When we reached the bottom of the steps, I started to kick. Hoping mommy or daddy would help me. When I heard the flower face crash on the mans foot he jumped swearing. I was able to see in front of me better. I saw mommy come running down the stairs. "MOMMY! PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed. Tears started to pour down my face. But the man was fast and stuffed me in the back of his car. I looked out the back window to see my mommy. "MOMMY!" I screamed again crying harder when I saw her fall to the ground. I curled up into a ball crying so much that my waist length blonde hair was getting wet. But I didn't care. I wanted my mommy. I eventually fell asleep. Hoping that this was all a bad dream.

When I woke up. The trunk door opened. The man tried to pull me out but I scooted back. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET BACK!" I yelled kicking. But the man grabbed my foot and pulled me out. I was punching his chest over and over again. But he wouldn't put me down. He opened a door and gently put me down on a bed. he turned around and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. I looked around the room. I saw lots of toys. But after what just happened I didn't want to play, instead I walked to a corner and curled up into a ball and cried. _Will mommy and daddy come after me?_ I asked myself. After a few minutes, I heard the door unlock. I pulled my knees closer to my chest shaking from crying. "What do you want?" I asked my voice barely over a whisper. I looked up to see an old man. He wasn't the same one that brought me here though. "We don't want to hurt you. We just want your mommy. Your the only way we can bring her here." He said in a baby tone. I hate it when people talk to me like that. "What do you want from my mommy?" I asked standing up with a scowl on my face. "We not going to hurt her. I promise." Said the old man. "Yes you are. I'm not as dumb as you may think I am." I said with a sassy tone. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked. Changing the subject "I want to leave this room" I said. "Ok. follow me." Said the man opening the door.

 **So did you like this chapter? Kill it or love it? let me know :D**


End file.
